happy_maifandomcom-20200213-history
Mad doctor madness
the episode begins with mystery supervision exploring the New burn mansion and soon find a mad doctor haunting it as everyone's running away Steven and Francesca get trapped inside a weird room with a trapdoor activating as they fall through it and scream as the others try to open the secret door with all success as they too fall through and land into a secret lab where the mad doctor tries to turn everyone into frogs but is unsuccessful in doing so as he turns his Gryphon monster into a frog and silently furiously changes it back and commands it to chase them away from the lab as the scene changes to the backyard where the mad doctor locks them out until the bluebird Burt gives them the key after the mad doctor tries to grab the bird! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- after everyone gets back inside the mad doctor creates some evil droids to dispose of the team with no success in plan b either so he moves to plan c=create some robot cyborgs of him to destroy the team as everyone runs around and captures the cyborgs and dilutes them all as the mad doctor is silently furious once again as he commands his Gryphon to attack and chase them away as the first chase scene song plays in the background of the scene as the song ends the Gryphon is gone and they investigate as the mad doctor gets mischievous and plans an ambush of clones as they are soon defeated by one punch each as he grabs Steven as he yells for help to which the mad doctor disappears along with Steven. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- as everyone starts looking for him Jessica, Christopher and Julie find him in the experimental room with the mad doctor as he gets furious and chases them around the mansion as the final chase scene song plays in the background. when it ends the four are soon spinning as everyone sees the owner of the house looking down at the team members still with spinning eyes as he asks if they're okay to which they reply with yes as he helps the team plan out the capture of the mad doctor as he presses the trapdoor button and everyone gets sent down into the library where they find a book on magic spells as the mad doctor appears an hour after the owner Mr. Dilton disappears. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the mad doctor doesn't know about the traps set in the mansion as he accidently activates it which sends him flying into a chemical tub, blown into a junk pile by a giant fan and rocketed into a cart where he is unmasked as Mr. Dilton who wanted to scare everyone away so he could keep his mansion he explains that he created the mad doctor to scare people away as he would've succeeded too if not for those meddling adults as he is handcuffed by Cody Christopher explains that the Gryphon was a robot controlled by remote as he activates it and explains that every robot was controlled that way as he is taken to jail Cody congratulates them for another mystery solved to which they reply with all in a day's work for mystery supervision the episode ends with the vile shaped design closing in on the Gryphon robot.